


Shattered.

by BarPurple



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps there is more to these mortals that he gave them credit for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at porn involving Loki. Written for a friend of mine.  
> Read on an see if it tickles your fancy. . .

A small part of his mind was disgusted at the gasp that escaped from his lips. His hands clenched and flexed as he writhed at the sensation of warm finger tips caressing his arms.

Again that small part of his mind tried to push him to take control of this moment. He should be reducing this Midgard woman to a moaning mess. He took a deep shuddering breath and moved his hand to her face. A weak attempt to reassert his dominance that failed as she tenderly lapped her tongue along the length of his thumb.

His resistance dissolved completely as she met his eyes and slowly wrapped her lips around his thumb. She paused for a brief eternity before sucking the digit into her mouth. Loki signalled his surrender with a luscious groan as he let his head roll back onto the pillow. 

This wanton creature revelled in her victory over him by straddling his naked hips. Through the fog of his lust the God of Mischief realized that his bed mate was still fully clothed. Before he could make sense of this disparity she ran her clever fingers over his chest sending shivers of pleasure through nerves. 

Nails and finger tips took turns to follow the rise and fall of his muscles. Sweat slicked palms glided up and down his ribs tearing more gasps and groans from his lips. Her thighs pinioned his hips to the bed, but kept her centre tantalisingly away from his erect member. Just as he thought his need could increase no more, this divinely evil woman lent forward and captured his nipple in the moist heat of her lips.

Soft caressing tongue and cruel nipping teeth entangled him further into the vice like embrace of pleasure. With a final hash bite she abandoned his nipple and rose above him with a sinuous roll of her spine. As she reached the peak of her stretch her hips rolled and dragged her apex against his aching sex.

The explosion of sensation stole his breath away and with a shudder his visage altered to his Jotunheim form. The glowing red coals of his eyes fixed on the woman above him. He found no fear in her lust blown eyes. In fact this feral vixen snarled and descended with hot, hungry mouth to devour the raised markings on his flesh. 

He felt as if the universe was inside him being destroyed by the vengeful heat of her touch. The cold ice-blue of his Frost Giant form was burnt away in the exquisite pain of the fire she trailed across his skin. His body was wracked by tremors as he melted back to his Asgardian form. A harsh sucking kiss on the inside of his thigh caused him to arch his spine off the bed. He collapsed panting but forced himself to raise his head to meet the eyes of his torturer. 

Loki couldn’t help but smile in appreciation of the wicked grin that danced on the swollen lips of devil nestled in the spread of his thighs. She winked at him and took his manhood deep into her mouth. That soft wet slide against the rock hard tension of his muscle shattered him. His orgasmic howl echoed with the thrumming pulse of his release.

Worlds were born and crumbled into dust as Loki's wits slowly gathered themselves. His voracious mortal was idly twisting her fingers through his sweat drenched hair. He caught her jaw in his hand and turned her face towards him. Her eyes were filled with a licentious gleam as his hand drifted down to her throat. A sigh escaped her as he tightened his grip on the column of her neck.

“No other can have you now. You belong to me.”

The God of Mischief’s eyebrow quirked in surprise as she laughed softly and said;

“Strange, I was just thinking the same of you.”

Loki chuckled at her impudence and tugged her down into his embrace. She moulded her body around his and settled with her head on his chest. A stray thought drifted into the contented cloud of his mind. 

“What are you named, mortal?”

“Does it matter to you?”

“No.” 

Loki laughed. He pulled this indomitable creature firmly against his sated body and let himself float into sleep.


End file.
